


[Podfic] Red Stones

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Runaway, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a familiar call deep into the forest, Merlin finds himself dropped through time to enter a Camelot he doesn't know. Now he must fulfill his destiny and find his way back home by facing his greatest foe yet - a 14 year old Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Red Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433922) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> Read for the Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang 2015.
> 
> The music is by MusicGenomics at youtube, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6OZWEeJMSk – go share your love of their beautiful piano version of the Merlin Opening Theme!

 

(header by LunarFlare14)

 

Chapter 1

**Duration:** 21:32

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w64sl6r2q6plgm9/Red_Stones_Chapter_1a.mp3) (20 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 2

**Duration:** 18:59

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/13pjtbp3zxbv70z/Red_Stones_Chapter_2.mp3) (17 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 3

**Duration:** 17:47

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m50jj46vu01b5e4/Red_Stones_Chapter_3.mp3) (16 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 4

**Duration:** 14:27

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4w5scjsvas2ak5a/Red_Stones_Chapter_4.mp3)(13 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 5

**Duration:** 17:59

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/778xmjj74vfcpln/Red_Stones_Chapter_5.mp3)(16 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 6

**Duration:** 17:49

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/64ok68q98xacvi3/Red_Stones_Chapter_6.mp3)(16 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 7

**Duration:** 15:24

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6w4kr5hh3wc7wcf/Red_Stones_Chapter_7.mp3)(14 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 8

**Duration:** 26:29

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wba6u3ulc3vvnkk/Red_Stones_Chapter_8a.mp3)(24 MB)

Click to stream the file.

 

 

Chapter 9

**Duration:** 22:49

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4j8u523opr5xn74/Red_Stones_Chapter_9.mp3)(21 MB)

Click to stream the file.


End file.
